fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Archon: Metamorphosis
Archon: Metamorphosis ''is the fifth film in the ''Archon ''film series, and the first film in Archon's Heisei series. Storyline It is the year 1996. In the Rift Valley, there was volcanic activity. This lasted for hours. A mosquito larva was in contact with the eruption. It was midnight in Vancouver. Dr Evans had finally reached her hotel room after a long trip from Ottowa. She was finally able to relax. Suddenly, a siren began blaring in the distance. Then a warning came over on the news on one of the buildings: '''Warning! Warning! A mammoth creature has been sighted in the channels near Vancouver! Everyone has been warned to leave there homes and enter the streets! ' Dr Evans was aching all over, but she still made it down to the lobby. She then went out into the nighttime atmosphere. Another warning came: Attention! The mammoth creature has been confirmed to be Archon! All citizens have been ordered to go to the nearest subway stations! As Dr Evans head for a subway station, she saw a guy walk right to the nearest Subway, though he saw everyone leaving."Hey! Wrong subway!" she called out. However, the guy didn't hear her."Idiot," she muttered, and walked to a subway entrance. Meanwhile, helicopters were flying over the colossal form of Archon swimming in the direction of Vancouver. Military forces were positioned on the shores. Artillery and infantry were lined across the coast, waiting for Archon to surface. Archon's crest was visible, sailing towards the military lines. It then went below. This was very ominous because the crest didn't reappmeat for a while. Then suddenly, a massive splash was released, and Archon surfaced."Open fire!" the infantry shouted. Though the hailed him with artillery strikes, this had no effect. Archon simply swiped a large number of the tanks, and wiped out most of the infantry. As military helicopters flew in for air support, Archon grabbed one, then threw it at the rest of the tanks. He then blasted heat breath at the infantry, and to destroy the helicopters. He then turned his attention to the city. Archon entered the city, and smashed a skyscraper. This, in turn, destroyed smaller hotels, and the Subway. The guy was still in their, an he came to a rubble- filled grave. Despite the destruction, Archon's time on land was short lived. He then returned to the ocean as soon as he returned. However, he caused massive destruction in that short time. The government then discussed the attack. 112 people were killed or injured, most of them miliarty officials. They brought Dr Evans in, since she was an expert in the field they were discussing."Archon appears to have grown 15 meters since his last appearance four years ago," she stated."He also has become more aggressive. Though he didn't travel very far, he decimated the area of impact that he was in." This caused panic in the house. However, they soon recuperated, and decide one thing."We must counter Archon, no matter the cost." Months later, Archon was sighted in the Indian Ocean. They predicted that he would surface on the shores of Egypt in two days. The people in Egypt were concerned when American military troops were arriving by the dozen. However, they were told the situation, and assured that no war was declared. Two days later, in Lagos, everything was normal. However, a giant creature appeared outside the city. It destroyed cars and killed people. Military forces were dispatched to combat the creature, however, the creature destroyed them all. Another two days later, after unsuccessful attempts to destroy the worm creature, mmilitary forces were called back. The government discussed the appearance and physiology of this new Kaiju with Dr Evans.What she had to say was," It appears to not be a worm, but a form of larva. In this case, a mosquito. It contains uranium, so I've come to the conclusion that it was irradiated." The creature was given a name: Nhunga. Very soon after:"Sir! Archon has surfaced!" And he had. Military forces poured onto the shore. Archon advanced towards the mainland. As this occurred, missiles were launched at him. However, not just did it not injure him, he wasn't even phased. He payed no attention to the onslaught of artillery fire."How is this?" asked one of the government officials. In answer, Dr Evans said," It'a most likely because he is focusing on something else... That's it! Nhunga! He's after Nhunga!" Meanwhile, Nhunga was within Lagos. Though Nhunga was devastating the city, Archon soon appeared. Archon blasted heat breath at Nhunga. Despite the size disadvantage, Nhunga willingly attacked this new enemy. It tried to mutilate Archon with its mandibles. However, this had no effect. Archon grabbed Nhunga, and slammed him on the ground repetitively. He then flung Nhunga into the air, and bat him with his tail. Nhunga now now retreated from the much stronger Kaiju. Meanwhile, military forces kept civilians safe. Several hours later, Archon had pursued Nhunga to Cairo. Nhunga took a dive, and Archon followed. Archon blasted heat breath as Nhunga was escaping. The two Kaiju were tracked as they swam through the Medditerranean Sea. In a few days, they were at the west coast of Africa. The government found Nhunga's path leading to the Rift Valley."That's how he was irradiated," Dr Evans stated."Volcanic activity surfaced Uranium deposits. And Nhunga is now returning there to undergo metamorphosis! Oh no!" The next day, the military tracked Nhunga to the Rift Valley. Though they attempted to kill it, there was an EMP field around the cocoon, thus circuits were fried."We've lost," the government officials stated."Nhunga's now undergoing metamorphosis." "We haven't lost yet," Dr Evans said. She was right. Archon arrived in the Rift Valley. He blasted heat breath at the cocoon. There was a cloud of smoke released. However, a fully grown Nhunga was revealed from the subsiding dust. Archon charged at Nhunga, but Nhunga dodged. It then began draining blood from Archon's back."It's harvesting radiation from Archon," Dr Evans said. Luckily, Archon got Nhunga off him. Archon blasted heat breath at Nhunga, but Nhunga dodged, while flying directly towards Archon. However, Archon slashed Nhunga with his crest. This damaged Nhunga's wing, and exhibited green blood oozing from the wound. Nhunga then gained altitude, and dove down on Archon. The massive mosquito then grabbed Archon, and dragged him into a mountain, where he crashed. However, Archon regained himself quickly, but not quickly enough. Nhunga flew onto Archon, and began draining blood once more. However, Archon bashed Nhunga into the mountain. As Nhunga flew up, he started flying with high frequency, and rammed into Archon four times. Arxhon collapsed. However, as Nhunga investigated, Archon blasted heat breath at Nhunga, danaging it's wings. Nhunga crashed to the ground. Archon then blasted heat breath once again, killing Nhunga. "What a powerful creature Archon is," said Dr Evans. The End (or is it?) Category:Archon Films Category:Archon Category:Fan Films Category:Fanfiction Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Heisei Era Category:Fictional Movies